enmascarado
by Cliffsoldic
Summary: borrachera,algo de palabras fuertes entre otras cosas :)


Aquí reportan-dome con muchos mas AU X3 después de mi ultimo fanfic como que no sentí inspiración..así que me puse a leer y esas cosas y ¡taran! llego la inspiración de la nada bueno como sea sienta se libre de criticarme :)

* * *

El y su amigos salieron a celebrar debido a habían ganado el juego gracias a su jugador estrella al que conocían con el apodo de "el Batter",era muy respetado y también querido su habilidad para el béisbol ademas de ser muy popular entre las mujeres de todas las problemas que tenia Batter era que es muy desconfiado de hecho aun se preguntaba como llego a a ese lugar se supone que iban a un tipo de disco pero terminaron en un bar,algo ilegal ya que todos en su mayoría eran menores de 20 años el mas grande de entre ellos apenas y cumplía los 19 añ su entrenar de equipo los llegaba a ver de seguro se iban a meter en muchos problemas,pero de todos modos Batter sabia que aunque le dijeran a sus padres ellos de seguro no iban a estar disponibles,Su padre un gran jugador de las grandes ligas y su madre una dama empresaria con gran futuro.

El Bateador pensó que a la entrada del bar les iban a prohibir entrar porque eran jóvenes pero le sorprendió mucho que el sujeto en la entrada les saludara como si nada y los dejara entrar,parecía que no era la primera ve que sus compañeros de equipo venían a este tipo de entro lo primero que le sorprendió fue el hecho que el bar estaba lleno de mujeres jóvenes que por lo menos tenían su edad,básicamente había mas jóvenes que de sus compañeros puso su brazo alrededor de el,Batter reacciona y voltea su rostro para verlo

-¿te ves sorprendido amigo?-Batter aleja la mano de su compañero lejos y voltea su rostro para otro lado.

-no somos amigos...-el chico comienza a reír y toma la gorra negra del bateador,Batter se voltea a verlo con una mirada molesta,su compañero le sonrió y le indico con su mano una mesa;en esa mesa estaban todos sus compañeros sentados hablando,criticando,planeando o simplemente mirando a las meseros que atendían a las el bateador se sienta su compañero le da su gorra de nuevo.

-lo siento amigo pero es la única forma de llamar tu atención-el chico se pone su gorra de nuevo y és de un largo rato uno de los meseros se acerco a la mesa,algunos de sus compañeros se decepcionaron porque querían a una chica o una mujer muy bien formada,típico pensamiento de un joven no muy peculiar fue que cuando el mesero se acerco a la mesa tenia una mascara de gato sonriente,una sonrisa algo aterradora. Después de algunos segundos todos quedaron en silencio.

-miau,¿puedo tomar su orden?-uno de los chicos pone su mano en la cadera del chico enmascarado

-me gustaría tenerte a ti,como postre,he he-el en mascarado pone su tabla de escribir en el rostro del joven muchacho.

-...Paso,¿que es lo que van a pedir _mes amis_?-los chicos se dieron miradas y comenzaron a reír uno tras otro excepto Batter que no entendía chico pedía algo y terminaba diciendo un piropo o una cosa muy muchacho enmascarado tenia que aguantar por el trabajo,necesitaba mucho este trabajo y no permitiría que nada ni nadie se lo quitara;a cada cosa que el decían el solo reía,ronroneaba o maullaba llego con el ultimo pero no menos importante el chico solo pido lo suyo normal sin decirle nada enmascarado toma la mano del bateador ,el chico se sorprende y levanta la mirada con nerviosismo,el chico gato inclina un poco su rostro.

_-je vous remercie beaucoup mon amour-_El joven bateador se sorprendió mucho que no supo como reaccionar fue algo tan repentino que lo único que su cuerpo hizo por reacción natural fue un leve sonrojo debajo de sus ojos, chico enmascarado suelta la mano del otro chico y se alejaba.

-sus platillos y bebidas vendrán en un momento,por favor tengan paciencia,miau-los otros chicos vieron a su compañero sonrojado.

-Oigan chicos miren a Batter esta rojo-Batter baja la mirada como de costumbre para ocultar su emoción,es la primera vez que alguien le hace eso,bueno a excepción de las chicas que lo rodeaban tocándolo y abrazándolo,pero cuando este chico raro le sostiene la mano sintió que todo se volvió mas suave o al menos eso ,sintió que era algo difícil de decir o explicar supuso que era normal y que en algún momento de la velada se le iba a compañeros como de costumbre hablaban inmadura mente preguntándose que había debajo la mascara del chico gato o si haría lo mismo si llegaran hasta la cuando entonces el bateador por primera vez se permitió imaginar cosas de "su edad",cerro sus ojos y oía todo lo que sus compañeros decían cosas impuras sobre el mesero enmascarado y su mente de una u otra manera empezo a imaginar al chico gato acostado debajo de el,ronroneando y diciendole cosas my eroticas;automaticamente su cuerpo reacciono,principalmente entre su desperto de su trance se dio cuenta de que estaba erecto,en un lugar como ese,pensando en alguien que apenas conocia,fue algo raro e incomido,muy el chico enmascarado llego todos lo demas compaeros de batter enpezaron a preguntarle si queria hacer cosas "fuera" de lugar o llegar a home,el chico enmascaarado reia,eso exitaba mas al bateador que aun tenia a su amiguito en alto.

el tiempo paso y de una u otra manera el bateador se las arreglo para que no se notara su pequeño inconveniente,aunque fie dificil,cuando todos terminaron y se pararon dejaron solo al bateador algunos intetntaban jalarlo y sacarlo,pero el decia que no y simlemente se quedaba quieto ,se rsignaron rapidamente y se chico frances lo vio.

-_mon ami..._¿que haces aqui?-el bateador estaba tenso-me supongo que tus amigos te dejaron...que mal-el jugador de beisb_o_l se para de su asiento y se pone enfrente del enmascarado estaba nervioso este chico que se supone que tiene su edad esta mas alto y fuerte que el,quiza lo hizo enojar con sus comentarios o algo asi,sabia que no debia atender esa mesa,pero era un favor de otro mesero.

-n-nesito ayuda...-el bateador indica su entrepierna,y el enmascarado al bajar su rostro,ve a lo que se referia.

-hay un baño cerca amigo...ahi puedes hacer...um...tus necesidades...-el bateador niego y pone su mano en el hombro del enmascarado,el chico en mascarada ya sabia a lo que se referia-no creo que esto sea lo mejor...te traere una mujer-el bateador se abalaza sobre el enmascarado-a-amigo estas borracho-el chico en mascarado lo abraza,parece que eso era lo que el otro chico queria.

-me llamo Zacharie amigo-

* * *

fin! ...no lo se el final esta algo raro pero meh,esto estaba desde hace 5 dias en mis documentos :3


End file.
